Love's Beautiful Miracle
by InsaneGiggles
Summary: Two boys will do anything to be together and prove it by doing something no one will see coming. Watch as two boys fight for love and prove Miracles Can Happen.This is not a death fic and please read and review!Song by Myra:Miracle's Can Happen


Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy lay in the grass by the lake talking about their plan to run away from everything so they could be together. They had been planning this since Voldemort had been killed by Harry last month. "Are you sure this could work Draco?What if we got caught or what if..."Draco interrupted him by pressing their lips together softly. Pulling back after awhile he said"Don't worry it will work and we'll finally be free to do what we want.Ok? " "Ok.Your right it will work because if doesn't I don't I'll be able to keep up pretending I hate you."Harry softly said. Draco replied back just as softly"I know Harry neither will I."

Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end

Two Days Later

All was silent as two bodies are seen moving through the castle they ran to their freedom. "Harry come on were almost there do you have everything?"Draco whispered. "Yes I've got everything did you get everything and what about the letters did you give them to Dobby?"Harry whispered back. It was quiet for awhile as they passed the Bloody Baron and made it to the entrance to the castle. Finally Draco answered back although it was still a quiet response until they were sure they were safe"Yes Dobby will wait till lunch to give them to Dumbledore to read out to everyone we wrote down on the first letter." There was no more talking as they concentrated on getting to Diagon Ally. Unknown to them there were people who knew there plan and intended to help their son and godson get the love he deserve. "Good luck Harry.We love and hope your happy."said Lily,James,and Sirius. Far away Harry heard their wishes on the wind and smiling answered back"I will Mom,Dad,Sirius. I love you."

Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

Next Day At Lunch

"Will Hermione Granger,Ronald Weasley,Ginny Weasley,Neville Longbottom,and Luna Lovegood come with me."stated Professor McGonagall while looking worried for once.They all hurried to Professor Dumbledores office worrying if they knew where Harry was. Upon arriving to Professors Dumbledores office they saw all the Weasleys,Remus,Professor Snape,Remus Lupin, and the Malfoy's who had been spies for the light. "The reason I have called you all here is because Draco and Harry have been missing since last night and earlier at lunch Dobby dropped by and gave two letters one about who to invite to read this to and one I was not to read till you all were here."said Dumbledore seriously and looking his age for once. Everyone looked worried for they heard what and Snape snapped"Well then read the letter already!"worried for his godson. After seeing everyone agreeing Dumbledore went to get the letter. "Aha here it is."He exclaimed after searching for a few minutes.He opened up the letter and started reading it out loud.

_Dear Everyone,_

_If you've got the letter it means Draco and I are gone and are on our way to live our life the way we want to.See Draco and I have been dating since our 6th year.You must be shocked because after all we hate each other right?Well it was all a ploy to keep Draco out of danger until Voldemort was dead and then we would leave.We decided we didn't want to stay in a world where we had to our love for each other just because our family's hate each other.So our plan came to life we decided that after Voldemort was dead we would go to Gringotts and collect our money,then we would learn everything in the muggle world we would need to survive. After that we bought a small house near the country after looking all over the world and the day we were to leave Draco's parents said he was coming home for Christmas so we had to wait for the next oppertunity. As I write this Draco is packing everything and getting ready to leave so I'll end this letter,but don't worry we'll write once in awhile.  
Love, Harry Potter And Draco Malfoy_

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

Everyone sat shocked at what they learned and at the fact that they never saw what was right in front of them.But now it was to late and they were gone,but they clung to the fact that maybe one day they'll meet each other again one day.

Ranch In America

Draco and Harry sat on the porch cuddling while watching the sunset and then turned to each other and shared a passion filled kissed that tasted of love and freedom. Draco broke the kiss and helped Harry up and you could clearly see the small mound on his indicating his pregnancy. They then turned and walked into their home where they would raise their children and show them all the love world.


End file.
